Main Page
Please use 'the forum' for reporting bugs in the game. '' Do '''NOT' use the "Report a problem" area for this! NEWS: OpenArena Community Mappack Volume 1 has been released (20 January 2014). And we are preparing a fix for it: please come back after 31 August 2014 to grab the updated version! = Welcome to OpenArena = OpenArena (short form: OA) is a free ([[wikipedia:Free software movement|as in freedom]]) network enabled multiplayer first person shooter based on the ioquake3 fork of the id tech 3 engine. It aims to be a free software clone of Quake III Arena, retaining its gameplay while replacing the proprietary content with brand new free (as in freedom, again) content. OpenArena is released under GNU General Public License v2.0 (GPLv2). It is developed by the OpenArena Team. It features many gametypes, including the traditional deathmatch, and sports a varied cast of characters. Due to violent and occasional racy content, it's unsuitable for children under the age of 17. OpenArena allows you to play freely, offline or online, and users are also able to run their own LAN or internet server.You can find many public internet servers. Game servers are managed by third party (anyone can run his own server) and usually have no relation with OpenArena developers. See Servers for more infos. The game is also [[FAQ#How_can_I_use_maps.2C_models.2C_mods_made_for_Quake_3_Arena.3F|compatible with a large base of third-party stuff designed for Q3A]] such as models, maps and mods. It is cross-platform: official OpenArena releases include Windows, Linux and Mac binaries.Those you can find, for free, in official OpenArena web site: http://www.openarena.ws You can also get the sources, adapt and recompile them to have the game run on your favorite Operating System. Some third party developers even released "ports" for some popular "mobile" OSs, such as Android (see Ports and markets page).Even if these third party people may visit the official OA forums by now and then, we have no direct control over their works, that may be considered "forks" of the original project. We are not responsible if a few of them ask for payment: GPL license allows commercial use. Current version: OpenArena Key features Links * Official Website * News * Download ** BitTorrent ** Mirrors ** Ports and markets (other platforms, digital delivery services) * The Forum Information for Players * Installation * FAQ / Troubleshooting * OpenArena Gamer's Manual, a good place to start if you are new to the game, or if you want to learn something more * OpenArena Tutorials (thedimi.net on Internet Archive) * Release history * Changelog * Wikipedia article about OpenArena * Server setup and listings * Videos from OA (Youtube) * View Livestream OA TV 24/7 (third party): ** on Twitch.tv ** on Youtube ** on Youtube Gaming ** on Hitbox * Gametypes * Characters * Maps ** MapCompat, compatibility with non OpenArena-specific maps. ** OpenArena Community Mappack, GPLv2 maps made by the OA community. * Mods ** ModCompat, compatibility with non OpenArena-specific mods. * Tweaking OA ** Tweak#Tweaking online gaming parameters * OpenArena Clan Roster Community * The official OpenArena forums OpenArena Message Boards ** RSS feed of the forums * OpenArena Developer Blog * Protopage about OA * Official Twitter * Tips about organizing matches with your friends and talking with them ** OpenArena Server invite on Discord text chat and VoIP service. Also some development discussions and preview images are posted there. *** OpenArena Discord invite Simpler link (discord.me/openarena) *** Note - You don't need to use the invite each time: after your first joining the server, you can just go to http://discordapp.com/ and launch Discord from there. ** OpenArena Competitive (OAC) Discord server (third party). While the official one focuses mostly on help and development, this unofficial one mostly focuses on organizing tournaments. * The OpenArena Help Resource (third-party) * Blackwood's OpenArena Gaming Community * OpenArena.TuxFamily.Org, a community for french speakers * Arena Warriors, a community for italian speakers (forum). They used to run OpenArena Italian Portal, but they suffered domain squatting in november 2011, and moved on to ArenaWarriors domain. * [http://steamcommunity.com/groups/openarena OpenArena Group on Steam] * Facebook: ** OpenArena Community (third party) ** OpenArena page (automatically created by Facebook with infos from Wikipedia) ** OpenArena Argentina IRC There is no "official" OA IRC channel, however here's a list of some unofficial IRC channels: * irc.anynet.org/#openarena Link ** Through Mibbit IRC web client (Mibbit web site for infos about this web-based IRC client) * irc.quakenet.org/#openarena Link ** Through Quakenet Webchat * irc.quakenet.org/#openarenahelp Link ** Through Quakenet Webchat * irc.quake.net.org/#oamapping Link ** Through Quakenet Webchat Development Read this first * DeveloperFAQ * Suggested good practices as art direction is important and shared agreement on licensing is the way to go for free software * What we can't/won't do Direction of OA * OA3 ** OA3List ** OA3List/Maps * Roadmap Asset-wise * Mapping resources & tutorials - Including: how to map, configure GTKRadiant under SOs, advanced mapping tutos and more. ** OpenArena Mapping manual ** OpenArena Community Mappack * Graphics resources & tutorials * List of missing sounds * List of missing textures * List of missing textures and shaders of Q3 and TA maps * Music proposals for OA * Character ideas * Artwork related with the game - Promote OpenArena, place a banner on your site! * SVN, repository which includes assets and [http://openarena.ws/svn/source/assets/ their sources] (e.g. .map files) Coding-wise & other stuff * Coding resources & tutorials * Suggestions for OpenArena * List of known bugs * pak0.pk3 - Files * OAX - OpenArena eXpanded (gamecode -game logic- beta versions available to test as a mod) * OpenArena source code on Github ** Engine (issue tracker here) ** Gamecode (issue tracker here) * Subversion * OpenArena SVN - Repository which includes assets and [http://openarena.ws/svn/source/assets/ their sources] (e.g. .map files) * WebSVN Repository Subversion - OpenArena (track changes, file by file, revision by revision) * OpenArena sources direct downloads (see also OpenArena: Source code on main site): 0.8.8 Gamecode, 0.8.8 Engine (corresponding to these binaries). Other versions: 0.8.5 Gamecode, 0.8.5 Engine (corresponding to these binaries). More engine versions here (including unstable test versions; it's advisable to refer to the forums.). * Progression of OA's filesize across the different versions * IffyContent Other Stuff * OA on Debian * OA486 * Other FOSS Shooters * Some reviews of OpenArena * * * * WikiWorks - Also this Wiki site needs work! Here you can request a missing page or can see how you can help expanding the site, creating or fixing a page needed by someone else! It contains some tips about how to work in this wiki, too. DISCLAIMER: some infos in the wiki may be incomplete, outdated or wrong. Notes Category:Browse Category:Development